wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Las Srebrzystych Sosen
|Ustrój polityczny = monarchia absolutna |Władca = Sylvanas Windrunner |Język = Mowa Rynsztokowa Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny |Przynależność = Horda Królestwo Opuszczonych |Wyznanie = Kult Zapomnianego Cienia }} Las Srebrzystych Sosen to starożytna puszcza biegnąca wzdłuż zachodniego wybrzeża Lordaeron. Krajobraz jest urozmaicony, od niemal płaskich równin, przez wzgórza, a nawet wysokie góry. Las przeważnie jest cichy, jednak nierzadko słychać w nim rozchodzące się nienaturalne wycie. Karłowate krzewy poją się dzięki chłodnej mgle, a drzewa są albo chore albo umierające. Tu i tam można natknąć się na zniszczone farmy i opuszczone kopalnie, które stały się domem dla mrocznych mieszkańców lasu. Ta lesista kraina jest nawiedzona i dzika. Opuszczeni kontrolują tylko północną część i wciąż ścierają się ze spaczonymi gnollami z plemienia Plugawego Futra. Ci ludzie, którzy się tu ostali, wciąż kontrolują południowe partie lasu, jednak ich szeregi zostały znacznie przetrzebione. Dalaran wysyła ciągle ekspedycje do Lasu, by bronić tych ludzi i prowadzić badania nad klątwą worgenów - tajemniczą chorobą powodującą, że zarażeni nią przy świetle księżyca zmieniają się w krwiożerczych humanoidów przypominających wilki. Niegdyś, gdy Sojusz Lordaeron sprawował pieczę nad Lasem, był on piękny i naturalny. Teraz jest to w znacznej części kraina duchów. Opuszczeni przemykają w cieniach północnych lasów, a mgła spowija całą krainę. Czarodzieje z Dalaranu czasami wyruszają do lasu by badać Plagę Nieumarłych. Wysokie sosny o srebrnej korze stoją na cichych pagórkach. Nocą mgły podnoszą się z ziemi i mieszają z księżycowym światłem tworząc tańczące duchy. Las rozciąga się wzdłuż zachodniego wybrzeża Lordaeron, granicząc z Gilneas i Pogórzem Hillsbradzkim na południu oraz Polami Tirisfal na północy. Potężne Jezioro Lordamere wyznacza wschodnią granicę krainy. Las Srebrzystych Sosen jest terytorium Opuszczonych i Hordy, jednak przynależność tę negują magowie z Dalaranu, którzy opiekują się ostatnimi członkami Przymierza, zdecydowanych pozostać w tych lasach. Panowanie Opuszczonych jest też podważane przez agentów Plagi, którzy przejęli kontrolę nad niektórymi farmami i polami. Gnolle organizują krwawe rajdy z Wyspy Fenris i bez wahania atakują każdego, kto próbuje im przeszkodzić. Na południowym zachodzie ludzie ze Spalonego Lasu padli ofiarą klątwy, przemieniającej ich w nocy w krwiożercze wilkołaki. Stało się tak przez działania szalonego arcymaga Arugala, który zamieszkał w Forcie Cienistego Pazura. Las nierzadko jest polem bitwy, podczas gdy siły Przymierza z Southshore podróżują do lasów Opuszczonych, by zaatakować Grobowiec lub wejść do Fortu. Jest to kraina wyznaczająca kraniec panowania Opuszczonych i najdalej na południe wysunięty obszar dotknięty bezpośrednio przez Plagę. Historia thumb|Grobowiec Sojusz opiekował się Lasem Srebrzystych Sosen, dzięki czemu był on jedną z najpiękniejszych krain Lordaeron, zaraz obok dziewiczych Ostępów. Pośród drzew powstały farmy, a liczne kopalnie eksploatowały bogate pokłady srebra. Od czasu Trzeciej Wojny nie pozostał nikt, kto by się opiekował lasem, przez co zaczął on dziko się rozrastać. Gdy Opuszczeni zrzucili jarzmo dominacji Króla Lisza, uznali Las za swoją domenę, chociaż wielu podważało tę zależność. Opuszczeni, gnolle, worgeni, dzikie zwierzęta i tajemnicze klątwy wypełniły Las wieloma niebezpieczeństwami, z którymi mierzą się poszukiwacze przygód. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny Las został zaatakowany przez Plagę Nieumarłych. Siły Króla Lisza najechały lasy, podpalając plantacje i wyrzynając w pień mieszkańców. Gdy Lordaeron upadło, czarodzieje z Dalaranu byli zajęci odbudowywaniem swojego domu, a Gilneas zamknęło się za wrotami potężnego Muru Greymane'a, nie pozostał nikt, kto by się opiekował lasem. Choroba zaczęła atakować drzewa, czyniąc je siwymi i pozbawionymi życia. Gdy Plaga została wypleniona, w lesie zamieszkali Opuszczeni, sprzymierzeńcy Thulego Ravenclawa oraz siły Arugala. Ich los jest niepewny, gdyż wszystkie frakcje walczą o kontrolę nad strategicznie ważnym regionem. Ludzie i kultura Opuszczeni kontrolują Las Srebrzystych Sosen. Są to nieumarli, którzy wyzwolili się spod panowania Króla Lisza - wielcy przeciwnicy Plagi, pragnący jej zniszczenia. Niestety nienawidzą oni również wszystkiego, co żywe, stąd ich lista sprzymierzeńców jest bardzo krótka. Opuszczeni to zarówno mężczyźni, jak i kobiety, jednak ich skóra ma szary kolor śmierci, a tu i tam widać martwe tkanki. Po śmierci nie dbają oni zbytnio o ubiór, więc szmaty, które noszą, nierzadko są przegniłe i brudne. Opuszczeni mają specjalny kontyngent zwany Strażą Śmierci, który nieustannie patroluje cały las. Królewskie Stowarzyszenie Aptekarskie, organizacja Opuszczonych zajmująca się tworzeniem nowych trucizn i substancji alchemicznych, również ma silne przedstawicielstwo w tej krainie. Są oni bardzo zaniepokojeni wzmożoną aktywnością czarodziei z Dalaranu w regionie. Banda gnolli znana jako Plugawe Futra również zamieszkuje te tereny. Czegokolwiek doznają Opuszczeni, doświadcza to również gnolli, gdyż ich futro jest szare i porwane, a oczy mają niezdrowy, żółty kolor. Wydaje się, że nikt nie wie, skąd oni przybyli. Bez przerwy toczą oni z Opuszczonymi boje o panowanie nad Lasem. Niewielu ludzi mieszka wciąż w tej krainie. Są to albo zdesperowani mężczyźni i kobiety toczący beznadziejny bój z naporem nieumarłych albo magowie z Dalaranu na swoich misjach naukowych. W południowo-zachodniej części lasu stoi Fort Cienistego Pazura oraz osada Spalony Las. Nocą, gdy księżyc świeci wysoko nad czubkami drzew i oświetla świat bladym blaskiem, zarówno od strony Fortu, jak i osady rozchodzi się okropne wycie - ludzie tam mieszkający przemieniają się w wilki. Jak się dostać? Horda :: Na skrzyżowaniu przed Undercity skręć na zachód kierując się drogowskazami. By oznaczyć punkt podróży, idź drogą przez las na południe, aż pojawi się drogowskaz kierujący na zachód do Sepulcher. Przymierze :: Z Southshore idź na północ do głównej drogi, tam skręć na zachód i idź aż do Lasu Srebrzystych Sosen. Geografia Las Srebrzystych Sosen jest ogromną dziewiczą puszczą ciągnącą się wzdłuż zachodniego wybrzeża Lordaeron. Jest to raczej równinna kraina, jednak dość często można napotkać podmokłe kotliny czy strome wąwozu. Spustoszone farmy i opuszczone kopalnie srebra stoją tu i tam jako pomniki dawnych czasów. "Opuszczony" jest odpowiednim przymiotnikiem do opisania całej krainy z kilku powodów. Wiele dzikich zwierząt krąży wśród drzew, jednak wydają się one bardziej agresywne niż normalnie. W Lesie nie ma żadnych lochów rajdowych ani obszarów walki PvP. Fort Cienistego Pazura, instancja poziomu 18-21, znajduje się w południowo-zachodniej części obszaru, nieopodal mikro lochu Osada Spalony Las. Jedynym punktem podróży jest przynależna do Hordy osada Grobowiec. Istnieje możliwość zajrzenia za Mur Greymane'a, jednak jest to pusty obszar, na którym stoi tylko kilka drzew, a krajobraz jest pozbawiony jakichkolwiek tekstur. Ma sie to zmienic w nadchodzącym dodatku - World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Mapa i subregiony 250px *Mapa topograficzna obszaru Instancje Punkty podróży Trasy lotów z Sepulcher * Undercity, Tirisfal Glades * Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills Obszary przyległe thumb|Bursztynowy Młyn Obszary elitarne * Pyrewood Village: jest to osada zamieszkana przez ludzi przeklętych przez Arugala - zostali oni zaczarowni i nocą zamieniają się w worgenów. Są oni na poziomie 13-15 elitarnym. Za dnia są oni przyjaźnie nastawieni do członków Przymierza oraz wrogo nastawieni do graczy Hordy. Nocą jednak zaatakują oni członków obu frakcji. Ważniejsze postacie W Lesie Srebrzystych Sosen mieszka kilkoro wartych wspomnienia Opuszczonych. W Grobowcu Wyższy Egzekutor Hadrec wysyła obiecujących młodych Opuszczonych, by zbadali zagrożenie ze strony gnolli. Jego działania wspiera Aptekarz Renferrel, który próbuje stworzyć nową plagę używając organów różnych zwierząt jako składników. Nieopodal Dalar Dawnweaver bada obecność worgenów w Lesie. Zadania Surowce thumb|Sad Maldenów * Płótno ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth * Zioła ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed * Skóry ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather * Ruda ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Dzikie stworzenia * Niedźwiedzie * Bagienne bestie * Gorączki * Ghule * Gnolle * Murloki * Rekiny * Szkielety * Pająki * Worgeni * Worgi en:Silverpine Forest es:Bosque de Argénteos fr:Forêt des Pins-Argentés ru:Серебряный бор Kategoria:Silverpine Forest